Naruto's Cousin
by Future Kage
Summary: Naruto gets a new team member, who turns out to be his cousin, and eventually reveals Naruto's true clan name. I suck at summarizing. Rated M to be safe. Limey content in future chapters perhaps, but no lemons. Chapter 4 is up! R&R!
1. Sparring

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, but my OC's are MINE!!!**

**Tazane: Geez, you're acting like I'm your slave or something...**

**Future Kage: Who said you weren't? Now get me a cheese sandwich, or I'll throw this story into the virtual wastebin on this computer and actually empty it, instead of leaving it there for years!!**

**Tazane: NOOOOOOOOO!!!**

**Alright, starting at the beginning of the next chapter, I'll make a Wall of Fame. In it, I'll feature the best review I got. Hopefully this is an incentive for you all to write good reviews. Also, I may add a pairing with the OC and one of the Naruto girls. I reserve the right to not choose any crack pairings I get. So poll for it!!!**

**(Narrator talking)**

"People talking"

_People thinking_

Demon or Summon speaking

_Demon or Summon thinking_

**(Naruto and Sakura are training with Kakashi, as Sasuke is still with Orochimaru)**

"Alright, Naruto and Sakura, we've been having difficulty completing our missions, since we're only a 3-person squad," Kakashi says, "So I've been told we will be recieving a new team member today. His name is Tazane, and he hails from the Kazama clan, the clan that the Yondaime was from. In fact, Tazana is the cousin of the son that the Yondaime was rumored to have." **(He looks at Naruto and smiles discreetly) **_I hope Naruto finally realizes his true clan heritage..._**(A/N Yes I know, I know, its supposed to be the other way around, the Yondaime's true name is Uzumaki, but for my purposes, the opposite will be easier to work with) **"So, once Tazane arrives, we will be having a sparring match, you three against me." Suddenly, a boy flickers into view in front of Kakashi, next to Naruto. _Wow...Kakashi thinks. I didn't even detect his presence. If Naruto had half of his stealth, he'd be nearly unbeatable, with the power of the Kyuubi. _"Hello, Tazane." Kakashi said. The boy standing next to Naruto was an exact copy of the knuckle-headed ninja, except for his hairstyle**(A/N Think Cloud's hairstyle from FF, except the same color as Naruto's)**, the whisker marks, and an obvious greater stature, due to Naruto's unhealthy diet. He had no noticeable weapons on his person, except for two metal gauntlets, with intricate seals etched into both, and a line of dried blood streaked down it. "Hello," he says, with a voice that was identical to Naruto's, except a little deeper and without any obnoxiousness. "Alright, if we're all here, then let's begin the sparring. To win against me, you have to score a hit on the strike-pads on each of my limbs, chest and neck." _Heh...with my Sharingan activated, there's no way they could trick me, and that's the only way they could succeed. _"Begin!"

After much hit and run activity, which Kakashi had managed to deflect, it was down to Naruto, Sakura, and Tazane facing off against Kakashi in an open field. Naruto and Sakura were scratched and bruised, but otherwise unhurt, and Tazane had been watching and waiting, and was still at 100 percent. "Oh, I forgot to tell you all, but you had an hour time limit to complete this, and 45 minutes are up, so hurry up," Kakashi said. "We're going to do this every day till you can win." Suddenly, Tazane said, "Alright, time to get serious, Kateton!" **(A/N looked this up on the internet in a Japanese dictionary, Kate means metal, and ton is release, tell me if you think otherwise) **The seals on his metal gauntlets glowed brightly, and then disappeared.Then he held out a hand, and senbon and kunai flew from it, flying towards Kakashi. Kakashi deflects them, and attempts to throw them back, but suddenly, they dissapate. _Did he clone those weapons? No...they felt too solid to be clones. How did he do that? Short of Tenten's scroll release jutsu, I've never seen someone summon up weapons like that... _"Hmm, looks like my simple jutsu won't faze you. Looks like I'll have to use my advanced jutsu." Tazane makes a series of handsigns, and while he is completing his jutsu, Kakashi activates his Sharingan. Tazane yells, "Raiton: Nijuu Yaiba No Jutsu; Lightning Style: Double Blade Jutsu!" Two curved serrated blades form from either side of each of Tazane's gauntlets, then they start crackling with electricity. **(A/N If you want to know what the blades look like, look at a picture of the Demon Hunter from the game Warcraft 3) **Kakashi smirks, as he is nearly impossible to hit with regular jutsu, due to his activated Sharingan. "Heh, you won't be able to hit me with those, I can predict your every move with my Sharingan." Kakashi says. "Oh yeah, forgot about that. Just give me another second." Tazane says. The four blades retract from his hands, and he forms a series of blurred handsigns. "Kekke Genkai: Burukumogan; Bloodline Limit: Blue Cloud Eye!" His irises expand till there is no pupil left, and his irises begin to glow with a neon blue color. "Hmph, try your Sharingan now, Kakashi-sensei" Kakashi tries to predict Tazane's moves with his Sharingan, but whenever he tries to focus on Tazane, he sees nothing but a blue cloud of chakra. _Impossible, _Kakashi thinks, _his bloodline limit gives him the ability to emit a smokescreen of chakra wherever he goes, making all jutsu related to sight useless, which includes the Sharingan, Byakugan, and Mangekyou Sharingan. I wouldn't be surprised if he could emit a smokescreen on the visible spectrum too, if he concentrated enough. _Tazane continues rushing towards Kakashi, and when he gets into range, he yells, "Raiton Kenjutsu: Senpuu No Jutsu; Lightning Style Blade Technique: Whirlwind!" Tazane starts spinning rapidly, slicing into all the strike-pads, as well as giving Kakashi a nice electrostimulus, making Kakashi's hair stand on end, and causing all his limbs to twitch uncontrollably, and he falls to the ground. Tazane stops spinning, and the blades reform into his gauntlets. He deactivates his Blue Cloud Eye, and says, "Katehaji," **(A/N Metal hold? Need someone to check this.) **The seals reform on his gauntlets, and Kakashi regains enough control of his bodily functions to say, "Class dismissed for the day."

**End of Chapter One**

**Future Kage: So how was it? Looking up the proper names for all the jutsu was difficult to say the least, but I thought it was worthwhile, it gives it a little authenticity.**

**Tazane: I thought I was pwnzor!!! Woot! Am I going to be that powerful through the entire thing?**

**Future Kage: Probably not, the mega powerful stuff was just to get the viewers acquainted with your style of jutsu, and see what kind of stuff you are capable of.**

**Tazane: Aw, man...**

**Future Kage: Hey! No complaining, or I'll leave you alone with no relationships, and I'll make a powerful antagonist put a seal on your chakra!!**

**Tazane: Did I say Aw, man...? I meant Aw, man... that's gonna be awesome!**

**Future Kage: Right...Well, R&R people.**

**Tazane: And pick me a hot girlfriend! I like brunettes, preferably one of the older ones, like Kurenai, or Shizune.**


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note

Contrary to my last chapter, I will be accepting pollings for Naruto's girlfriend as well, so poll for that too.


	3. The Leader

**Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto, me wish me did.**

**Future Kage: Chapter 2 is finally here! After waiting for reviews and getting none, I decided to continue anyway! Got plenty of hits, but no reviews.**

**Tazane: Great...just great...Vote or I'll use my Thousand Years of Death: Lightning Style on you!!!**

**(Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and Tazane are on a mission to assassinate the leader of a dangerous group that is trying to kill the head of a small village that is allied with Konoha)**

After many hours of endless tree-jumping, the squad stumbles onto a recently used campsite that was obviously occupied by ninja, due to many kunai marks on the trees, probably by someone training. Kakashi sensed that something was not right. There was a faint afterglow of malicious chakra, that seemed to grab at the jounin. _If they were practicing jutsu, the chakra residue shouldn't last this long...unless..._"Look out!" Kakashi yelled. As he said this, a seal appeared on several of the trees, and the trees' limbs began to flail rapidly, grabbing at anything in reach. The ninja managed to find a spot that the limbs could not reach, but suddenly the ground began to tremble, and thousands of roots encircled the nin, forming a cage with no holes or spaces in between the roots. _It will only be so long before we can't breathe anymore..._Much to the horror of the ninja, the roots began to contract, making the cage smaller and smaller. The team began to beat at the roots with chakra enhanced punches, kunai, and gauntleted hands. "This is it...it's over for us..." Sakura said dejectedly. "No, it's not over yet, Sakura, not until we die!" Naruto said with determination. His eyes started to glow red at the word die, and he built up an immense amount of chakra. "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu: Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Many clones began to accumulate in the cage, and started to fill up the enclosed space. The cage expanded, and then burst, sending clones everywhere, that dissipated once their job was done. The seals on the trees flashed brightly once, and then burst into flames, as they were overloaded by the aura of demonic chakra. "Good job, Naruto," Tazane said. Naruto popped a soldier pill into his mouth, and crouched on the ground, panting. "Well, that was interesting," Kakashi said, totally oblivious to the fact that he nearly died, and proceeded to read his infamous book.

The next day, they started following the trail again, this time Kakashi being smart and summoning Pakkun, who lead them within about 200 yards of the enemy ninja encampment. "Alright, we're going to go about it in this way," Kakashi said. He then began to draw a series of complicated diagrams on the ground, which looked a lot like a football play, which eventually ended up with Naruto sending a clone into the camp as a distraction, and then the team would kill the ninja. **(A/N Kakashi's a fan of overcomplicated plans. It makes him feel important.) **Once the team was situated around the camp, Naruto sent the clone into the encampment, which then began to yell and scream at the ninja, who first looked at it with bewilderment, then amusement, then anger. They then started beating on the clone, which dissipated, and then the team launched their attack. Kakashi took out the first ninja with a slice to the back, and then threw the poor punching bag at the next one, who fell to the ground unconscious. Sakura was taking down a few at a time with explosive kunai disguised as rocks, while Naruto was beating on multiple enemies at a time with Kage Bunshin, and Tazane was poking butt and taking names, using Raiton: Chinenpai Zetsumai No Jutsu: Thousand Years of Death: Lightning Style. "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR NOT VOTING!!!" He screamed. **(A/N Hahaha...if you don't get it, read the beginning of the chapter again) **They continue decimating the enemy forces, until they get to the leader. He was blatantly recognizable as the leader, as he had the kanji for leader tattooed on his forehead. "Hah," he said, "You may have been able to destroy my idiotic minions, but I am a different story. Juu Touken Kujo No Jutsu: Ten Swords of Destruction!" Ten glowing red swords materialize around his body, and then point at a forty-five degree angle, and begin to spin rapidly, causing a whirlwind of red chakra to spin around the leader. Naruto sends a multitude of clones at the maelstrom, **(A/N Heh...ironic...Naruto's name means maelstrom in English, but then again it also means fishcake) **but they all get cut into pieces, before poofing out of existence. The enemy retaliates by sending one of the swords shooting out at Naruto, which slices across his chest, but begins to heal instantly, due to his demonic chakra. _Hmmm...looks like I'll have to use my last resort jutsu to get past this attack,_ Tazane thinks. He then activates the seal on his gauntlets by yelling, "Kateton! Metal Release!" The seals on his gauntlets flash brightly, and then disappear. "Alright, time to end this! Kate Hyouhi No Jutsu: Metal Skin Jutsu!" **(A/N Sorry to any of you native Japanese speakers out there for any past or future errors, I'm just hanging on by a English to Japanese dictionary, and I have no idea how to combine words, so I'm probably mincing the language up quite a bit)** Tazane's gauntlets flash brightly, and then stretch, covering his entire body in a sheath of metal. He forms a kunai into his hand, and strolls non-chalantly into the red whirlwind of blades. The swords strike his metal skin and bounce off, leaving him unharmed, if a little scratched.**(A/N When he uses this jutsu, he is immune to all physical damage, except lightning attacks, prolonged fire attacks that could heat up the metal, and water attacks that could submerge him and keep him from breathing, and he suffers reduced speed and agility, but increased strength) **He then walks up to the leader, and touches the kunai to his forehead. "Erekutorikku Zetsumai No Jutsu: Electric Death Jutsu!" He clasps the kunai with both hands, and conducts thousands of volts through the kunai, destroying all the neural pathways in the leader's brain, killing him instantly, with no pain or suffering. He falls to the ground, dead, with a smile on his face, because he died before dying registered in his brain. "That was a very good fight," Tazane says calmly, before passing out from chakra exhaustion.

**End of Chapter 2**

**Future Kage: That was a great chapter! Only took me...an hour and a half to write!**

**Tazane: I could type faster...If I really existed!!! I'm only an OC!!! I'm not important like Naruto!!**

**Future Kage: I'm too poor to trademark you...**

**Tazane: Aww...Come on! You don't need a house!**

**Future Kage: I need a house to put my computer in, smart one!**

**Tazane: Never mind...**

**Future Kage: Poll for Naruto's and Tazane's gf's! Also if you want to, vote for Tazane's summon!**

**Tazane: YAY!!!**


	4. Shinigami

**Yay!!! Chapter 3 is here!!!**

**And the Wall of Fame winner is...**

**Jpalacio!!!**

**Thank you for your vote!**

**So far, thanks to Jpalacio, the scores for pairings are:**

**Naruto Tazane**

**OC-1 OC-1**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I would be in it!!**

**Naruto, Tazane, Sakura, and Kakashi are on their way back to Konoha from completing their assassination mission**

As Naruto, Tazane, and the others were walking the road back to Konoha, Kakashi sensed a strange buildup of chakra. _It seems like there is a large buildup of ambient chakra in the area...But that only happens around extremely powerful humans or non-human entities..._They rounded a bend in the trail, and saw a man with waves of malignant chakra pouring off of his body. What was even worse, the man had piles of bodies around him, all ninja, and he seemed to be feeding off their leftover chakra reserves. _This man was once human, but something happened to him..._Kakashi thought. "Naruto, Sakura, Tazane, get behind me!" Kakashi yelled. The man turned, and they saw a terrifying sight. This man's skin was pure midnight black, and his eyes were completely red, with no pupil or iris. "Ahhhhh...Four more ninja for me to feed off of...and you all have such large chakra reserves...large chakra reserves mean powerful souls for me to take..." The man said in an inhuman voice. "NOW DIE!!!" He rushes at Kakashi, two katanas held reverse style in his hands, the blades crackling with black electricity. Kakashi brings his arms across his chest to defend, and the man suddenly disappears, to reappear in a black cloud, right behind Kakashi, and slashes him across the back, leaving an X in the Jounin's vest. The Copy Ninja slumps to the ground, unconscious. "I'll finish you later, after I kill these insects that your village calls ninja..." When he turns around, finishing his monologue, he sees that the genin have vanished. He senses them behind him, and turns, to see Naruto and Tazane rushing at him with a Rasengan and a chakra-blade. The techniques come to within a foot of the man, and he goes through a set of strange handsigns, and yells, "Shinjinbukaiton: Shukumei Kikan No Jutsu: Godly Style: Fate Mirror Jutsu!" A circular mirror surrounds the man, and in a flash of light, Naruto and Tazane are standing where the man was, and 2 of him are coming at them with a Rasengan and a chakra-blade! The techniques contact with them, and they slowly black out, Sakura screaming in the distance.

**Naruto and Tazane awaken to find themselves in a forest**

"Where are we?" Naruto asked. "I don't know," Tazane said. Surrounding them is a forest, but all the trees are dead and blackened, and the ground is a flat grey color. "Wherever it is, Kakashi and Sakura are nowhere nearby, and our wounds are somehow healed," Naruto observed. "We're not in Kansas any more, Toto," Tazane said quietly. "What?" Naruto asked. "Nothing, nothing," Tazane sighed. They got up, and followed a path that they didn't notice before. Before long, they came to a throne made entirely of human skulls and femurs. "Ahh, I knew you'd find your way here before long." Streaks of darkness fly towards the throne, and materialize into a dark form. "Recognize me?" "Sh-sh-sh-Shinigami-sama!!!" Tazane said shakily. "Ah, you know my name, human, good for you. Well, the reason you are here is because you are currently in limbo. I suspended your souls from going straight to the afterlife because you were falsely killed, in place of that man. No doubt he sold his soul to another god to gain the ability to use that jutsu. The name for people like that are Futatsuwari Seimei, or Half-Lifes, simply because they have the body and mind, but no soul, which constitutes half of your entire being. He will live forever, but in a cursed half-life, in which he must consume souls to survive. What I am giving you is an offer to live. The problem is, I cannot simply return you to life, as your souls are destined for the afterlife. What I can do, however, is give you a temporary Karite Reikon, or Reaper soul. This will allow you to return to life temporarily, and do the task I require of you. While I cannot return you to life, I can substitute an evil soul for yours, and in that way return you to life. These Reaper souls will make you unkillable, even if you die, you will be returned to life a few hours later. They will also give you the ability to extract the soul from a victim piece by piece, once he is weakened enough. And finally, it will allow you to detect and teleport to an evil soul that you need to extract. I will need 3 souls, one for each of you, and another to give to the Futatsuwari Seimei, to make him mortal. There are some particularly tricky souls that have been evading my scythe for many years. Now, off with you!" He waves his hand, and the pair are rocketed back to the land of the living.

**End of Chapter 3**

**Tazane: Why'd I have to die????? I liked it better when I was alive!**

**Future Kage: It's all part of the plot. In addition to returning to life, Shinigami may teach you and Naruto some cool new jutsu for helping him get those souls. Sorry about the short chapter, people, but I can't really continue UNTIL YOU VOTE!!!! The pairings are essential to the story.**

**Tazane: Cool!**

**Future Kage: VOTE ALREADY, PEOPLE!!! Thank you.**


	5. Notice of the Continuation of the story

A notice to you all...

I have been getting an extremely scant amount of reviews from you guys, and the pairings are fundamental to the story...

If I don't get a substantial amount of reviews in the next few days, I will discontinue this story, and may or may not start over again.


End file.
